Truth or Dare?
by momtang28
Summary: Hari ini hari sabtu , dan itu hari libur untuk murid murid Hogwarts , tapi di luar sangat dingin dan berangin dan jadi sangat membosankan karena tidak bisa keluar , Hermione ingat satu permainan seru yaitu Truth or Dare! bagaimana kisahnya ? mind to read? review please!


Truth or Dare ?

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan punya saya tapi punyanya JK Rowling **

**Warning : AU , Disini ceritanya tahun ke 5 Harry Voldemort udah mati di tahun ke 4 Harry . Severus , Remus dll yang mati pas Perang Besar , masih hidup disini . Typo , abal , garing , jasa – jasanya Severus sudah terungkap . **

**Don't Like Don't Read **

Truth or Dare ?

Hari ini hari Sabtu , waktu yang pas untuk bersantai di luar menikmati cahaya matahari , bersantai di bawah pohon Breech atau ke danau hitam sambil nonton Cumi-Cumi raksasa , tapi di luar sangat dingin dan berangin membuat siswa Hogwarts benar benar malas untuk keluar , sangat sedikit yang berada di Danau Hitam atau di lapangan Quiditch , dan itu membuat mereka sangat sangat bosan "Harry aku benar benar bosan lalu aku juga benar benar lapar" kata Ron , mengeluh kepada Harry sambil mengelus perutnya yang baru diisi sarapan pagi , "Gile , yang benar saja Ron , kau baru makan 30 menit yang lalu dan kau sekarang sudah mengeluh lapar" ujar Hermione sambil tetap membaca bukunya yang tebalnya 2000 halaman sebagai "bacaan di hari libur". "Ini dingin Mione dan memang perutku selalu mengeluh setiap 30 menit sekali" ujar Ron dengan muka memelasnya kepada Hermione , "Aku ngeri mendengarnya" kata Hermione benar benar bergidik , "Periksa ke dokter Ron , mungkin saja kau cacingan" kata Hermione sambil lalu , kembali ke buku 2000 halamannya sebagai "bacaan di hari libur" ,"Buku itu membuat kau gila Mione, bagaimana bisa cacing seperti Cacing Flobber bisa berada di perutku dan apa hubungannya dengan nafsu makanku yang besar , lagian mengapa aku disuruh ke Muggle sinting yang suka memotong motong" ujar Ron ngeri , membayangkan ada cacing flobber di dalam perutnya dan dia disuruh ke muggle sinting "Aku tidak gila Ron , dan tidak ada buku yang membuat gila meskipun tebalnya 5000 halaman sekalipun , itu ilmu biologi , ilmu tentang tubuh , ada sejenis cacing di setiap tubuh manusia dan ada jenis yang memakan setiap makanan yang kau makan dengan berlebihan , muggle dan aku menyebutnya cacingan , kau harus dikasih obat khusus , dan sudah kubilang berkali kali dokter itu tidak sinting , mereka bukan memotong motong tapi itu namanya bedah , untuk perbaikan dan pengobatan tubuh manusia Ron , dan jangan menatapku seperti orang bego , itu pengetahuan umum Ronald" kata Hermione menjelaskan dengan agak bersemangat , dan risih melihat Ron menatap dengan tatapan setengah kagum dan setengah bego , "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa muggle perlu tau itu , dan mempelajari ilmu percacingan pasti tidak lebih membosankannya dari cacing flobber" ujar Ron memakan cokelat kodoknya yang terakhir yang dia temukan dibawah tempat tidurnya , sisa kunjungan Hogsmeade bulan lalu , "oh terserahlah , aku sibuk Ron , aku tidak bisa terus membaca jika kau masih saja mengeluh dan memakan sambil mengoceh tidak jelas , buku ini harus kuselesaikan hari ini" kata Hermione terfokus dengan bukunya "taapp kallu kaa" ujar Ron "Ron jangan makan sambil berbicara , itu menjijikkan , ohh sudahlah aku sudah tidak berkosentrasi membaca lagi , dan aku bosan melihat kalian berdua –melihat Harry dan Ron dengan pandangan membosankan- hanya tidur tiduran saja sambil berteriak 1 menit sekali kalau kalian bosan , aku baru saja terpikir , kita main Truth or Dare saja , aku sudah lama tidak main itu" mata Hermione berbinar binar dan dia sangat bersemangat , dan itu pertanda buruk bagi Harry dan Ron.

.

.

Biasanya -dan hampir selalu- ide Hermione itu tak jauh jauh dari belajar , mengerjakan pr , membaca , ke perpustakaan , atau ke ruang guru untuk bertanya , "Dan Hermione ngajak main? , tanda tanda kebangkitan Voldemort lagi" pikir Harry bergidik , dan lebih bergidik membayangkan Hermione mau ngajak "main" dan bagaimana "permainannya" "Tidak terima kasih , mimpi buruk kau ngajak main" ujar Ron agak bergeser di sofanya menjauh dari Hermione "Aku tau permainan itu , dan aku sudah pernah bermain dengan Dudley dan genknya , dan berakhir dikurung di kamar mandi oleh paman Vernon , dan membersihan kamar Dudley yang super bau oleh bibi Petunia" Harry baru ingat dia pernah dipaksa memainkannya bersama Dudley dan genknya yang pasti mereka curang dan bersekongkol untuk mengerjai Harry , dan berakhir dengan hukuman dari paman dan bibinya, ''Jadi aku lebih memilih berteriak bosan sebanyak 1 menit sekali daripada main itu'' ujar Harry sambil memperhatikan kartu yang didapatnya dari Ron , kartu bergambar Severus Snape , ''Ron kartu ini buatku saja'' , ''ammilh'' kata Ron sambil mengunyah cokelat kodoknya yang susah payah ditelannya , ''ohh , tolonglah permainan ini pasti seru jika dimainkan di dunia sihir , kau kan waktu itu bermain bersama sepupumu yang curang itu , sekarang pasti tidak akan , karena aku punya mantranya'' kata Hermione sambil ngomong ala iklan peralatan kesehatan tv yang lagi diskon , ''dan untukmu Ron aku akan menjelaskannya , pertama kit'' ''Kudengar ada yang bilang permainan'' kata Fred ''Truth or Dare eh?'' kata George ''karena kami belum mendengar penjelasannya'' ''kami akan mendengarkan'' ''karena kami bosan dengan pr dari Bins dan Flitwick'' kata Fred , ''dan kami belum menemukan objek yang tepat rencana kami'' ''dan hari ini membosankan dari cacing flobber'' ''jadi kami akan ikut'' ''oh baguslah kalian akan ikut , dan bagaimana kau Harry-menatap Harry dengan pandangan 'kau akan ikut kalau tidak aku akan menghancurkan FireBolt mu'- ikut kan? Kata Hermione manis tapi dengan pandangan 'aku akan memaksamu membaca buku 2000 halamanku jika kau tidak ikut' , Harry yang mengerti pandangan maut Hermione , buru buru mengangguk setuju sambil membujuk Ron untuk ikut juga , ''Dan Ron ikutlah kau butuh main'' sambil menatap Ron dengan pandangan-ikutlah kalau tidak kau akan kulempar lagi ke pelukan Lavender- dan Ron sama seperti Harry langsung mengangguk setuju dan melirik Lavender dengan pandangan-lebih baik cacing flobber daripada dia- dan Hermione langsung bersyukur atas matanya.

**Review Please! , pengennya sih dilanjutin ke next chapie , tapi review dulu yaa ;;D**


End file.
